The Miracle Of Love
by Florelda
Summary: *Starrison* Après une chaude nuit entre George et Ringo, l'impossible se produira. Fanfiction sur les Beatles
1. Infos avant de lire

Hello tout le monde!

Juste vous informez que cette histoire est ma première et que je voudrais avoir vos avis. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire en général et encore moins dans ce genre là. Je lis beaucoup de fanfiction dans ce genre et j'ai eu une idée soudaine en travaillant il y a quelque temps que j'ai vraiment voulu écrire donc me voilà.

Comme c'est ma première, je voudrais avoir le plus d'avis possible pour que je puisse m'améliorer au fil des chapitres.

J'espère que l'idée vous plaira et Bonne lecture!

P.S: Dans le premier chapitre il a une scène dédiée au plus de 16 ans c'est pour ça que l'histoire est classée pour adultes, mais il ne devrait plus y avoir ce genre de scène à part peut-être de petit truc à droite et à gauche, bref vous verrez pourquoi dans le chapitre 2.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapitre 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7872822d732e59daaa1d67d15d24e23e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Fin février 1965, Liverpool/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2a45d0428919f1d77152114c06d5ee"À l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, un homme au gros nez était en train d'organiser un des plus gros événements que personne n'aurait voulu rater cette année-là. Pendant que le plus jeune du groupe était parti faire quelques courses, Ringo en avait profité pour réunir John et Paul chez lui pour commencer les préparatifs. Le batteur était dans le salon posant ballons et guirlandes au mur, tant dit que Lennon et McCartney était dans la cuisine pour préparer la nourriture et les boissons. Les trois garçons avaient réussi à tout faire en moins de deux heures et avaient hâte de voir la réaction de leur confrère face à leur surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9030f0bcccbcff856d6f9ce538a2cc"George se couvera le visage jusqu'aux yeux à l'aide de son écharpe bleue que lui avait offert son bien aimé à l'occasion de leur quelques mois de vie commune. Présentement, il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Rentrer au plus vite pour se retrouver dans les bras de Ringo et sentir sa chaleur réconfortante. Le guitariste commença à marcher de plus en plus vite n'écoutant que le bruit régulier de ses bottines sur le béton froid du trottoir. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre sa voiture pour se déplacer à quelques coins de rue où se situait le magasin. Finalement, il arriva devant une splendide maison. La résidence était faite de pierres et se trouvait sur une petite rue tranquille et peu passante que George adorait. C'était l'endroit idéal pour des stars mondialement connues comme Ringo et lui. Il poussa le portillon et s'engagea sur un petit chemin de pierres qui menait à la porte d'entrée. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eb24b4460875df95ac0ce30d0b35695"« Surprise! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6282c25025d90efb237c091c3d508f5a"Harrison eu un petit sursaut de peur en entrant dans la maison. Devant lui, étaient plantés trois garçons, tous portant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il pensait passer la soirée de son anniversaire avec son amoureux au chaud devant le foyer, mais son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Toutefois, il était content de voir que John et Paul avait, eux aussi, pensé à lui. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5b1a12077551e11304c9ea09d4eb9aa"« Bonne fête Georgie, tu les as enfin tes vingt-deux ans! », s'écria Paul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d35ace2b4c186b9f145aa6af2e98c36b"« Joyeux anniversaire Harrison, trois ans de plus et tu auras vécu le quart de ta vie », ricana Lennon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9a4a8013c089b5e70af68c04870e88c"Le plus jeune posa son sac dans l'entrée, puis retira son manteau et son écharpe. Le batteur s'approcha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant que ce dernier approfondit juste assez pour frôler l'excitation. Ringo lui souffla un petit « Bon anniversaire mon chéri », juste avant de lui faire un gros câlin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36a2dcf11928a2a1af00d0cf974326d8"« Il faudrait que tu aille te changer Georgie, les invités vont bientôt arriver », coupa Paul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="054d66d54f129dce48cfa103fb80b563"« Oui, j'y vais tout de suite Paul. », répondit Harrison en se séparant de Starkey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e749d85923ee202a48214cd8e6e8daf9"George monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre des maîtres. Adjacent à la chambre, se trouvait un grand walk-in avec tous les habits de George et Ringo. Il faut dire que pour pouvoir ranger tous les vêtements de deux Beatles, ils avaient besoin de beaucoup d'espace. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca85164996fe88157967de6a86656f0"Harrison décida avant toute chose de prendre une bonne douche chaude, cela le réchaufferait. Il entra dans la salle de bain se déshabilla et se regarda un petit moment dans la glace comme pour se demander s'il était prêt à affronter tout ce monde. Il en décida que oui et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son dos glacé lui procura un sentiment de détente et de bien-être. Tout ce qu'il aimait le plus, avec Ringo bien sûr. Après s'être lavé, George sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se retrouva dans son énorme garde-robe choisissant ce qu'il allait mettre pour cette soirée. Il opta pour une simple chemise et un jean comme il aimait tant porter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209b343fd790d50945f757066d85ad49"Il entendait arriver peu à peu les invités. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il descendit rejoindre le reste du groupe et tous les conviés. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Le manager du groupe, des artistes qu'ils avaient rencontrés pendant des évènements et qui étaient devenus des amis des quatre garçons, tout le monde y était./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c57a1d7a0d0db757e96d5059d29879e7"La soirée se passa sans encombre. Comme presque qu'à toutes les fois, Lennon avait un petit peu trop bu. Il se retrouva au tapis avant même que la fête ne soit finie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd38ddaf804fce858c510bc0b5adce8"« John tu devrais rester ici pour la nuit, tu es un peu trop mal en point », commenta George, en essayant d'aider Lennon à se relever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e4248b65862b2d00e40c66f39dca77"« McCartney apporte le dans la chambre d'ami vous pourrez y passer la nuit. », ajouta Ringo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44cd291800c3ce0110c6e5b2fee1e1ef"Ce dernier s'exécuta et aida Harrison à relever John pour l'amener dans la chambre. Après cela, tout le monde retourna chez eux en saluant et en remerciant les deux hommes qui les avaient accueillis pour cette soirée. Ringo et George se retrouva enfin seul, au milieu d'une centaine de bouteilles de bières. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9be5da51555e5eddff201472b66d35af"« Tu devrais monter te coucher George, tu as l'air exténué. Je vais ranger un peu et je viens te rejoindre tout de suite. », s'inquiéta Ringo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="288386e13ac8007b975cdf9a80481ab7"« Je me prends un dernier sandwich et j'y vais », répondit le guitariste. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="707d1a16977a6be15dd6834d5b07226b"« Tu as encore faim? Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez mangé ce soir ? », ricana Starkey/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138db8d7660044cf89f2d77feced43a2"« Qu'est-ce que tu veux je n'y peux rien, j'ai faim moi. »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a404861c71867249163d50308df4b797"George se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour prendre le seul sandwich qu'il restait et monta à l'étage. Il s'assit sur le lit le temps de finir de manger son en-cas. Il adorait la bouffe que préparait McCartney, il trouvait qu'il cuisinait comme un chef. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il se dirigea vers sa garde-robe pour se changer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddf4a5cada2fea5adc9253d1ea1f158c"Ringo finissait de ranger le salon lorsqu'il décida de monter à l'étage rejoindre George. Il ne faisait que penser à lui depuis que ce dernier était parti se coucher. Il entra dans la chambre, mais personne n'y était. Alors, il traversa la pièce et trouva George dans la salle de bain en train de se regarder dans le miroir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c097bd05b5537d9e4eda5875add989e2"Il avança doucement derrière lui et vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il lui laissa quelques bisous sur l'épaule avant de venir lui mordiller la nuque. Au même moment, le plus jeune se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du batteur. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et valsèrent avec grâce. George commença à détacher les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire un à un et l'enleva par la suite. Il se sépara doucement, lui prit la main et l'amena dans la chambre. Il passa ses doigts fins sur tout le torse du batteur puis dans son dos tout en laissant des petites marques de suçons sur son cou. Tant dit que l'excitation des deux garçons grandissait de plus en plus, Ringo prit le relais et laissa tomber doucement George sur le dos. Il se positionna sur lui et prit d'assaut ses lèvres chaudes et bouillantes de désir. Il promena sa main sur le corps nu de son amant et descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre. Le plus jeune planta ses ongles dans le dos de Ringo et laissa échapper quelques gémissements. La main du batteur se faufila sous le boxeur du guitariste et commença à faire de long va-et-vient avec son membre, tout en lui embrassant chaque parti du corps. Les mains de George se perdirent dans la chevelure brune du plus vieux lorsque ce dernier lui retira son seul vêtement et prit son membre en bouche. Il commença par de lents déplacements, accélérant par la suite voyant son partenaire se tortiller de plaisir et lâcher quelques gémissements. George sentait le plaisir monter en lui de plus en plus et un fin filet de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre inférieure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d0a9309b12a4a8f12b135504cfcb814"« R-Ringo... J-Je vais jouir.. »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a234d9ad85c4512529ef2a73826ef2eb"Le batteur ne voulant pas qu'il le fasse seul, arrêta aussitôt son mouvement de bouche et chercha dans la table de nuit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il retira d'abord ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et enduisit ses deux doigts du liquide. Il leva la tête vers George qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire dit aller. Il entra un doigt puis deux et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer son amant à la suite. La douleur de ce dernier se mélangeait à son plaisir qui lui laissa échapper de bien plus gros gémissements qu'au début./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ef170290be46607b587c3aa13506dd"« Mon chéri, si tu veux que John et Paul nous entende c'est la bonne façon d'attirer l'attention », ricana Ringo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0166a8171b36a5b8da340ec36a6dda02"« La ferme, je m'en fou d'eux. C'est toi que je veux! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99bf3801e54ad38c84f4e82baba68f25"Sur cette phrase Ringo retira ses deux doigts et enduisit son membre de lubrifiant. Il donna un doux baiser au guitariste qui lui donna l'accord de s'introduire en lui. Sans plus attendre, c'est ce qu'il fit. Ne voulant pas lui faire trop mal, il commença par faire de lents mouvements et accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il vit son amant prendre du plaisir. George gémissait sans retenu, bougeant son bassin pour essayer de le sentir encore mieux. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour du bassin de son partenaire et ses mains agrippaient les couvertures. Leurs deux corps étaient enfin unis. Le plaisir que George ressentait était de loin égal aux autres nuits passées dans ce lit. Ringo continua de se frotter à George jusqu'à temps que les deux amants jouissent simultanément. Le plus vieux passa sa langue sur le torse de son partenaire pour nettoyer la semence, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se retira de lui. Il se coucha près de lui et Harrison vint coller sa tête sur son torse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51f0221e08da7c011776bbee3d2a8024"« Je t'aime mon amour », chuchota Ringo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9307db2dcbd40aa29d42a2fd40797dda"« Je t'aime aussi mon lapin », répondu George /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ad098733a87020867077762cb28b6db"Depuis qu'ils étaient rencontrés, c'était la plus belle nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond, collés l'un contre l'autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3e27bb0a83935fa7e315dc646e9c5d6"Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'après cette nuit, la plus magique qu'ils eurent, leur vie allait changer à tout jamais grâce au miracle de l'amour./p 


End file.
